Acosador
by madasakuita
Summary: ¡Correr! ¡Escapar! ¡Huir!, no podía ser devorada por aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches. Desde que lo conoció en la fiesta de su tía la había cautivado pero cometió el error de enamorarse, el mismo lo había dicho ella era su presa, solo era un simple juego para él. Tenía miedo, miedo de caer en las manos de ese acosador.


**¡HOLAAAAAAAA!**

vengo con algo nuevo esta vez un One-shot, dedicado a todos los que esperan impacientes mis historias, es un Sasusaku, no estaba segura de colocarle lemon por mi pequeña deficiencia en hacer uno pero hice el intento y me salió lo mejor posible. Gracias gracias por su apoyo en mis demás historias y espero que esta sea de su agrado.

**DECLAIMER: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a masashi kishimoto, el creador del anime Naruto. la historia si es completamentemia **Madasakuita'company ¡gracias por sintonizarnos!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**lolicon (si) lemguaje obceno( si) ¿violacion?

**ACLARACIONES:**contiene AU,OoC, Sasuke 18años Sakura 14años

**AUTORA:**Madasakuita

**Pareja: **sasuaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡SE ABRE EL TELON!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: el lobo y la presa**

Observo el reloj nuevamente, siempre cuando las últimas horas de clase pasaban miraba aquel artefacto con mucha insistencia; si tardaba más de lo debido en aquel salón la atraparían, no quería ser devorada, no quería que él la atrapara y jugara con ella nuevamente, su corazón no lo soportaría. Guardo sus cosas para que fuera más rápido salir corriendo, siempre tenía que pasar por aquella situación, mientras él siguiera acosándola, ella siempre correría y huiría de sus garras.

Sakura_ llamo una voz a su lado provocando un susto en la chica_ ¿me prestas tus apuntes de matemática?. Sakura observo el reloj con preocupación, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se negaba?. No podía, Saco nuevamente sus cosas para buscar su cuaderno de apuntes.

Claro aquí tienes_ dijo entregándoselo con una sonrisa a la peli castaña

Gracias_ menciono guardando el cuaderno.

Sonó la campana indicando que podían irse a sus casas, Sakura rápidamente agarro sus cosas y las guardo nuevamente, para salir velozmente, corrió por los pasillos tratando de llegar a la salida. Diviso la salida y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, lo había logrado. Pero cuando pensó haberse salvado alguien la agarro por el brazo y la arrastro al aula que estaba cerca de la salida, biología. Aterrada trato de zafarse pero lo único que sintió fue unos labios encima de los suyos, era él, Sasuke su acosador.

Trato de apartarlo con sus manos pero no pudo, Sasuke era más fuerte. El pelinegro la agarro de la cintura y la pego contra la pared provocando que Sakura soltara un gemido de dolor, Sasuke bajo sus manos y las poso en el interior de sus muslos, la pelirosa rápidamente cerro las piernas, apartando la cara. El ojinegro bajo por su cuello dejando marcas; Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerzas y trato de contener un gemido. Sasuke agarro las manos de la pelirosa y las coloco a la altura de su cabeza para tener más comodidad, Sakura trato de separarse moviendo sus pies, trato de apartarlo lo más rápido posible, no quería ser devorada ¡no quería! Ella no quería ser un simple juego.

Recuerda que eres mi presa, no puedes escapar de mi_ dijo alzándola por las nalgas con su mano libre, se notaba su fuerza y la experiencia que tenía; Sakura gimio al sentir como apretaba su ceno izquierdo provocando que sus pezones se pudieran duros, bajo lentamente y metió su mano debajo de la falda de Sakura, acaricio su entrada por encima de la tela.

¡Para! Por favor para_rogo con la respiración entrecortada y tratando de que las sensaciones placenteras que él le provocaba no la hicieran gemir.

No parare, déjate llevar_ dijo mientras apartaba las bragas de sakura y acariciaba su entrada, Sakura sintió su cuerpo más débil_ quiero escuchar tus gemidos. Adentro un dedo en su intimidad y lo movió de forma circular

Ahhh ahhh_ gimio sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke mordió un ceno por encima de la tela mientras adentraba un segundo dedo, la pelirosa sintió como el placer se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no otra vez, ¡no! se dejaría llevar.

Eso es, suelta esos hermosos gemidos_ pronuncio con la voz ronca aumentando la velocidad con la que metía y sacaba los dedos de la estrecha cavidad de la pelirosa_ y cuando llegues al orgasmo quiero que digas mi nombre. Sasuke soltó sus manos y la pelirosa las poso en los hombros de aquel azabache mientras los apretaba con fuerza, sus piernas se tensaron y arqueo la espalda al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo.

Ahh ahh Sasuke-kun_ gimio por última vez antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Sasuke saco los dedos de la entrada de la ojijade y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo junto con la pelirosa.

Así me gusta_ pronuncio mientras degustaba el sabor de los fluidos de Sakura, se levantó del piso y ofreció su mano_ me encanta siempre saborear mi presa. Sakura se sintió desagradable, había dejado que el jugara de nuevo con ella, ella solo era eso, un juego.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no quería seguir con aquello,¿ porque siempre la trataba de aquella manera? Como un simple pasatiempo, como algo con que pasar el rato, ella no quería verlo más, su corazón se estaba haciendo añicos.

Te odio, ¡aléjate de mí!_ dijo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible, Sasuke no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerla.

¡Malditacea! Y el que había pensado que por fin había caído en sus redes.

.

.

.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras respiraba agitadamente, corrió todo el camino a casa, el único lugar seguro—se acostó en la cama cansada mientras que con sus manos secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado— se maldijo internamente por ser tan débil, siempre era lo mismo. Busco su teléfono para llamar a Karin, ella era la única que la podía consolar pero como su pelirroja amiga no asistía al mismo colegio ella se encontraba sola a merced de Sasuke —busco su mochila, pero se dio cuenta de algo— ¡carajo! La había dejado cuando había escapado de aquel salón ¿ahora qué haría? No podía ir a buscarla primero porque tenía miedo de que Sasuke siquiera en aquel lugar, segundo era tarde y no podía decirle a sus padres la razón de porque había dejado su mochila, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Suspiro bajando las escaleras, agarro el teléfono de su casa y marco el número de su amiga.

¿Karin? Soy yo_ dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara

¿Sakura? Que pasa ¿Por qué hablas así?_ pregunto una voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea, la pelirosa se metió a la biblioteca a escondidas, nadie podía oír su conversación

Nada, solo que estaba en la sala_ explico sentándose en uno de los sofá.

¿Por qué no me llamaste de tu celular?_ pregunto extrañada

Mi mochila se quedó en la escuela, es que se me olvido porque_ trato de explicar pero Karin la interrumpio

Ya se ¿el volvió a hacerlo?_ suspiro con resignación_ Sakura ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes que juegue así contigo?

Yo… yo no sé qué hacer, el me…me_ la pelirosa sintió un nudo en su garganta, ella era muy débil ante aquel pelinegro, ella no quería seguir siendo acosada de esa forma por él.

Sakura_ hablo su amiga con voz severa ¿su amiga era estúpida? ¿¡No podía seguir así!? Estaba siendo utilizada de la peor forma por ese idiota de Sasuke.

Cuando su amiga y ella estaban en la fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su tío Jiraya, lo vieron por primera vez y sus padres los presentaron. Los Uchiha, amigos íntimos de su familia y de la familia de Sakura; Fugaku, el padre estricto. Mikoto, la madre una mujer dulce. Itachi, el mayor de sus hijos y por ultimo Sasuke, el menor. Su amiga Sakura se había sorprendido porque estudiaban en el mismo instituto pero en grados diferentes ya que Sasuke era mayor que Sakura; aquel pelinegro de dieciocho años no le caía del todo bien, era tan frio y ególatra y no le parecía d mucha confianza. La pelirosa con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, se presentó amablemente hacia el menor de los Uchiha y comento no haberlo visto antes en su instituto, enterándose después que solo llevaba poco tiempo inscrito. Todo color de rosa ¿no?

Pero Sakura un día llego a su casa, llorando. Estaba sumamente preocupada Y Sakura le conto todo lo que paso meses después de conocer a Sasuke, lo sabía aquel chico no era de fiar; haber amarrado a su amiga y acosarla de forma sexual, era suficiente para saber que aquel moreno era un maldito. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, pero Sakura la detuvo pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

Los días pasaban al igual que las semanas y siempre era lo mismo, jugaba con Sakura, la acosaba y luego ella lloraba desconsolada en su casa o abecés la llamaba ¿Por qué no denunciarlo? Siempre se lo preguntaba a la ojijade pero siempre decia lo mismo, que no era necesario pero esa no era la única razón; estaba enamorada del Uchiha, ella misma se lo dijo un día. Sakura le contaba como siempre jugaba con ella y después lo veía con las demás chicas, su pequeña amiga estaba sufriendo, lo sabía.

Él juega contigo siempre, no dejes que lo vuelva a hacer ¡páralo de una vez!_ le grito cabreada, Sakura gimoteo nuevamente ¿Qué creía su amiga? ¿Qué a ella le gustaba que el jugara con ella? Lo peor es que se enamoró como una imbécil y le duele mil veces más.

Lo veía en las horas libres besándose con Ino o cualquier otra chica, lo ignoraba y se hacía como la que no veía nada pero la verdad era que lo veía y le dolía. Se sentía como un juguete que solo utilizaba cuando le placía y desechaba cuando no le apetecía jugar más con el. Era la idiota más grande del mundo por pensar que sería más que un simple pasatiempo.

No, no llores_ se tranquilizó y le hablo tranquilamente a su amiga_ solo no te dejes volver a utilizar por él, te veo cada día más y más deprimida por culpa de Sasuke. La pelirosa respiro hondo tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

Te llamo después_ dijo con voz forzada, la pelirroja se despidió de su amiga no tan feliz, odiaba cuando no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Sakura colgó y salió de su escondite, coloco el teléfono donde lo había visto antes y subió a su habitación.

Mañana seria otro día, esperaba no toparse con Sasuke ni con ninguna de sus amiguitas, porque si no se sentiría peor y eso le parecía imposible—se acostó en su cama y abrazo al peluche que estaba en su almohada—hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo conocido, no ir a esa fiesta y que sus padres lo presentaran, su vida estuviera mejor así, sin conocerlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trato de relajarse un poco, tratar de olvidarse de todo.

.

.

Cerro la puerta de un portazo, estaba furioso, molesto, cabreado. No podía creer ¡Malditacea! Y el que pensó que por fin lo conseguiría—aventó su mochila negra y una rosa a la cama— miro la mochila que no era de su propiedad, se acercó y la abrió para después sacar completamente todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ella. Cuadernos, libros, un guarda lápices de color lila, un suéter rosa pálido—acerco aquella prenda a sus fosas nasales embriagándose con el olor a fresas que desprendía—olía delicioso, pero no más que la dueña del suéter, Sakura olía mil veces mejor y su piel era deliciosa y suave. Siguió revisando lo que había dentro de la mochila y encontró su celular, lo agarro entre sus manos y empezó a revisarlo.

Parecía un obsesivo novio revisando el teléfono de su novia para evitar que esta lo engañara; Sakura no era su novia pero era suya y de nadie más, no permitiría que alguien más tocara lo que era suyo y probara lo que él con tanto deleite probaba, ¡claro que no! Reviso los la bandeja de mensajes, no había mensajes sospechoso, solo de su madre, de su amiga Karin y de—fruncio el ceño al leer el nombre del imbécil que estaba siempre con Sakura—Kiba, maldito cabron. Lo detestaba, siempre estaba la mayoría del tiempo con la pelirosa, pegado como un chicle, con aquella sonrisa de imbécil, _¡oh!_ Como lo odiaba.

Empezó a leer los mensajes y se detuvo en uno—miro el teléfono con rencor—apretó el aparato y lo aventó a una esquina de la pared, destrozándolo en miles de pedazos.

_-Sakura: espero que te recuperes Kiba-kun, Te Quiero_

_-Kiba: Gracias yo también Te Quiero_

Golpeo la pared con rabia, ¿de qué le servía acosarla? ¿De qué le servía recordarle una y otra vez a quien le pertenecía? Si su corazón no era de él, "Te odio" lo único que le faltaba, recordar cuando ella le dijo aquellas palabras y el que pensó que tarde o temprano terminaría igual que las demás, enamorada de él. Pero había sido todo lo contrario, ahora no podía dejar de acosarla, estaba obsesionado.

Guardo todas las cosas de Sakura en la mochila y la tiro en el piso junto a las suya, ya no sabía qué hacer con esa pelirosa, lo estaba volviendo loco.

.

.

.

Abrió su casillero con desgano y se sorprendió al encontrar su mochila en él, talves alguien del personal del instituto se la encontró y se la puso ahí—sonrio aliviada—no tenía que ir a buscarla al salón de biología, abrió su mochila revisando que no le faltaba nada—fruncio el ceño al encontrar un celular que definitivamente no era el suyo con una nota, la leyó extrañada.

_Eh roto tu celular, te compre uno nuevo, la memoria y la línea son las mismas, Sasuke_

Se sorprendió al ver quien había cambiado su celular y la razón por que lo hiso, rompió su celular pero ¿Por qué?—prendió el celular y casi lo suelta al ver el fondo de pantalla que adornaba el aparato—sintió que sus ojos le picaban, cerro el casillero y corrió hacia los baños encerrándose en él, ¿aquello era una broma? Si lo era, le parecía de muy mal gusto— Vio la fotografía donde Sasuke e Ino se encontraban desnudos en la cama del pelinegro besándose—lagrimas salieron de sus ojos color jade, era una broma muy cruel. Reviso el celular y encontró más en la memoria. Lanzo el celular en el lavamanos y abrió el grifo del agua, no quería ver nada más. El artefacto hecho chispas y se apagó completamente, trato de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente para salir de ahí, ella siempre llegaba antes a clase de literatura.

Salió del baño con la cabeza gacha. Era solo un juego, solo un juego, solo alguien que él utilizaba y se burlaba de ella de aquella forma tan cruel. ¿Por qué se fijó en alguien como él? Era algo que ni ella misma sabia, el corazón no se mandaba y en este caso su corazón era un idiota por caer en aquella trampa.

mmm_ escucho unos sonidos extraños en el salón donde el profesor Kakashi de literatura daba clases_ ahh mm. Fruncio el ceño un poco extrañada, abrió la puerta del aula y como si las imágenes de su teléfono no le hubieran bastado, se encontró con Ino sin camisa, encima del escritorio y Sasuke entre sus piernas, besándose.

Sasuke se separó de Ino con una pequeña sonrisa, aquello no pudo haberle salido mejor.

Haruno interrumpes ¿Qué acaso no estás viendo que Sasuke y yo estamos ocupados? ¡Lárgate de una vez!_ chillo la rubia con su voz molesta y una sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke le molesto aquello, Ino no tenía el derecho de tratarla así solo él.

l-lo siento_ pronuncio con dificultad, retrocedió un poco.

Se me quitaron las ganas, es mejor irnos_ El pelinegro le entrego la blusa a Ino para que se la colocara, esta bufo molesta y miro a la pequeña ojijade con odio. Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos y salió del salón seguido de la rubia.

Sakura respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de controlarse, no era la primera vez que lo encontraba en esa situación, pero después de que él le aya jugado aquella broma de mal gusto, le dolía más que antes; tenía que ser fuerte, tendría tiempo de llorar después, cuando las clases culminen y se pueda encerrar en su cuarto a llorar; si definitivamente eso haría, solo tenía que soportar hasta las dos de la tarde y seria libre de llorar amargamente.

Se dirigio a donde estaba su asiento y abatida se sentó, respiro varias veces y trato de calmarse. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro—trago grueso y la respiración se le dificulto— si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

Sakura_ llamo un chico de pelos castaños oscuro_ sabía que estarías aquí, necesito un favor. Sakura lo miro con ojos tristes pero al ver quien era forzó rápidamente una sonrisa. No quería que Kiba su mejor amigo se preocupara por ella.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ pregunto con aquella voz encantadora que Kiba tanto amaba.

¿Pasa algo Sakura? Te veo como…triste_ Sakura negó con la cabeza.

No me pasa nada, solo que no dormí bien_ dijo sonriendo nuevamente. Kiba la miro y se sentó a su lado, él sabía que le pasaba algo. Sakura para él era como una hermana a parte de su hermana mayor Hana, era lo más preciado para él y por eso tenía que proteger su sonrisa, no quería verla de aquella forma, a él siempre le había gustado su sonrisa.

Sakura no me mientas_ la miro directamente a los ojos—fruncio el ceño— al ver que la chica desviaba la mirada, si definitivamente le pasaba algo.

Nada, ya te dije no dormí bien, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_ mentirle de esa forma al que consideraba su hermano, pero si le decia lo que pasaba, probablemente lo primero que haga sea buscar a Sasuke para darle una paliza y lo menos que ella quería era forma más problemas.

Kiba la miro por un instante para después suspirar con desgana, esperaba que solo fuera eso.

Te quería pedir_ se sonrojo un poco pero continuo hablando_ Tengo una cita con Hanabi y…quería que me ayudaras a escoger que ponerme sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso. La pelirosa rio divertida al ver la cara de su amigo.

¡Claro que te ayudare!_ afirmo con entusiasmo. Talves eso la ayudaría a mantener su mente un poco ocupada.

Gracias Sakura_ la pelirosa le sonrio un poco más relajada_ te invitare el almuerzo, así que te espero en la cafetería cuando suene la campana. La ojijade asintió con la cabeza despidiéndose de su amigo.

.

.

Molesto, estaba sumamente molesto—miro de nuevo la mesa que estaba a su izquierda donde se encontraban Kiba y Sakura almorzando animadamente—odiaba a ese chico menor que él, ese maldito lograba y recibía lo que él no podía.

La hacia sonreír, la hacía reír y la hacía sonrojar con tanta facilidad. Lo enfermaba ver aquello, ¿Por qué ella no se comportaba así con él? Si las razones eran obvias pero no le parecía justo—fruncio el ceño—como odiaba sentirse de aquella forma, ¡por dios! Era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más deseado por las mujeres, ¿Por qué preferiría a ese tal Kiba antes que a él? Jamás había sentido celos, pero desde que la conoció era lo que más sentía ¿y ella? pues lo odiaba.

Sasuke-teme deja de poner esa mirada me estas asustando_ hablo su mejor amigo Naruto.

Naruto cállate yo pongo la mirada que me dé la gana_ respondio molesto, lo menos que necesitaba era escuchar la voz del rubio.

Sasuke-kun tranquilízate_ escucho hablar a Ino la cual se encontraba a su lado_ estas tenso. Dijo mientras besaba su cuello—fruncio el ceño aún más—todos los presentes miraban la escena, hasta Sakura que solo bajo la cabeza.

Estas siendo molesta Ino_ se apartó de ella bruscamente y se levantó de aquella mesa, miro a Sakura con rencor y luego salió de aquel lugar.

Camino por los pasillos molesto, frustrado. Como odiaba que otros tocaran lo que era suyo—pateo un casillero—pero sabía que la única persona que la ha tocado de aquella forma tan íntima era el, aunque no allá sido bajo su consentimiento; recordaba la primera vez que lo hiso, primero le dio un somnífero la encerró en el laboratorio de química, la amarro fuertemente y después la hiso gemir hasta el cansancio, no era la mejor forma, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Si prácticamente la había violado.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Sakura despertaba lentamente de su sueño, no tenía la menor idea de lo que paso—miro a su alrededor y se encontró en el laboratorio de química—trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que ¡estaba amarrada de pies y manos! Trato de zafarse pero estaban sumamente apretadas aquellas sogas—busco por toda la estancia a alguien o algo que la ayudara— estaba encerrada, el pánico se apodero de ella ¿Quién la había traído ahí?

Ayudaaaa_ grito asustada, no podía creer que estaba en esa situación_ porfavor ayudaaaa. Escucho la puerta de aquel lugar abrirse y cerrarse con seguro, se alarmo y giro su cabeza para ver quién era, no se lo espero, pero en aquel momento sintió alivio.

Sakura_ pronuncio con la voz ronca mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, la pelirosa bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, estaba en ropa interior ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Aquello de seguro era una broma de mal gusto.

Sasuke-kun yo… me encerraron aquí no se quien fue_ menciono sonrojada hasta la medula_ porfavor me podrías soltar.

No_ Sakura se sorprendió ante la respuesta ¿Por qué?_ tanto que me costó amarrarte, ni creas que te voy a soltar. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos ¿él fue el que la amarro y encerró?

Tu…me_ Sasuke la interrumpio

Si_ se acercó a ella lentamente hasta colocarse al frente, acaricio sus piernas desnudas y luego beso su cuello.

¿Qué haces?_ pregunto alterada

Shhh! Solo disfruta_ Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para quedar a unos centímetros de su cara, poso su mano en unos de sus pequeños senos apretándolo provocando que la pelirosa soltara un gemido, en ese momento aprovecho y la beso introduciendo su lengua, Sakura trato de apartarse pero Sasuke lo evito agarrándola fuertemente por la nuca. Devoro sus labios como un depredador hambriento, saboreando y deleitando cada rincón de su boca.

Poso una de sus manos en la pequeña espalda y se deshizo del sujetador sin tirantes, dejo de besarla y la miro con lujuria_ no sabes cuánto desee este momento_ Sakura tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y respiraba con dificultad. Sasuke miro sus senos, pequeños pero apetecibles, se acercó a uno de ellos y lo introdujo completamente en su boca mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro seno, la ojijade gimio al sentir como Sasuke pasaba su lengua ágilmente alrededor de su pezón para después volverlo a meter en su boca y succionarlo, bajo su mano derecha con la que estaba masajeando el seno izquierdo y la poso en su intimida.

No aah pa-para ya_ trato de hablar pero le era imposible, Sasuke no la escucho y suavemente acaricio su entrada por encima de la tela_ Sasuke-kun mmm aaa. El moreno aparto las bragas e introdujo un dedo en su interior moviéndolo de forma circular. Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente ¿estaba soñando? Aquello parecía un sueño o más bien una pesadilla, a ella le gustaba Sasuke eso tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando ¡la estaban violando! Y precisamente él.

Eres tan… estrecha y sensible_ susurro en su oído al sentir como las paredes vaginales de Sakura aprisionaban sus dedos y sus fluidos salían cada vez más –la pelirosa se movió incomoda – Sasuke dejo su seno y bajo lentamente dejando un rastro de saliva hasta la entrepierna de la pelirosa, bajo completamente las bragas de la pelirosa , Sakura se movió nuevamente y le suplico que no lo hiciera pero Sasuke siguió hasta llegar a su vagina, abrió sus piernas un poco más y las alzo para colocarlas en sus hombros.

Introdujo su lengua al máximo para después empezar a chupar y succionar-Sakura gimio aún más fuerte- mordió su clítoris y empezó a entrar y salir simulando una penetración.

para haaa ya no ahhh_ le encantaba oírla gemir, pero quería oírla suplicar por más. Sasuke aumento la velocidad su lengua entraba y salía y succionaba con fuerza y rapidez provocando que Sakura llegara a su primer orgasmo_ haaaa Sasuke-kun. El moreno se separó de ella relamiéndose los labios.

Eres mi nueva presa, nadie más te tocara como lo hago yo ¿entendiste?_ dijo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba, Sakura observo el enorme bulto que se encontraba aprisionado entre sus bóxer y se sonrojo_ te hare gemir tanto que te quedaras muda. Bajo los bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro, duro por la excitación.

Noo_ dijo Sakura apartando la mirada, Sasuke se acercó y roso su miembro contra la entrada de Sakura_ Sasuke-kun. Gimio con miedo al sentir el rose y se sintió repugnante al sentir placer.

Seré cuidadoso, sé que eres virgen_ dijo con la voz ronca, la pelirosa le suplico que no lo hiciera pero este no la escucho. La agarro por las caderas y coloco la punta de su pene en la vagina de Sakura_ te soltare las manos para que puedas abrazarte a mí, te penetrare rápido así te dolerá menos. Sabía que no iba a escapar, desamarro el nudo y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

Se adentró de una sola estocada y la pequeña ojijade gimio de dolor, lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente y cerro sus ojos. Sasuke gruño al sentirse aprisionado, esperaría a que ella se acostumbrara.

Eres tan estrecha, que delicia_ dijo ronco mientras se mordía los labios. Sakura empezó a mover sus caderas de forma involuntaria, avisando que ya se había acostumbrado. El Uchiha empezó a moverse lento pero firme, entrando y saliendo con cuidado_ ¡maldición!. Gimio

Sasuke-kun ahh yo… me gus_ escondió su rostro en el hombro de él y lo abrazo más fuerte, Sasuke salió completamente y la volvió a penetrar lentamente provocando que Sakura gimiera más fuerte, quería escucharla, quería que pidiera más; Sasuke agarro sus senos y los estrujo y succiono_ Sasuke ahh. El moreno la agarro de las caderas y aumento la velocidad penetrándola con fuerza y desesperación, la pelirosa enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía sucia, no podía dejar de sentir placer y deseaba que fuera más rápido.

¿Quieres más Sakura?_ pregunto con una sonrisa, Sakura no respondio y Sasuke bajo la velocidad de las embestidas, la ojijade movió sus caderas en un intento de que fuera más rápido_ dime ¿quieres que lo haga más rápido?. La chica asintió con la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas avergonzada-eso era todo- Sasuke acaricio su mejilla para después besarla y empezar de nuevo con los movimientos frenticos, su miembro entraba y salía y los gemidos de Sakura eran cada ves más fuertes al igual que los gruñidos guturales de Sasuke, el miembro del pelinegro entraba y salía de la entrada de la pelirosa con mucha facilidad gracias a los fluidos vaginales de Sakura, saco completamente de su pene y lo adentro fuertemente.

La pelirosa se tensó y arqueo completamente la espalda al llegar a su primer orgasmo, sintió como el moreno se descargaba completamente en ella soltando un gruñido de placer.

La pelirosa respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban con un fuerte sonrojo y tenía la boca entreabierta algo que a Sasuke le parecio, encantador. Cerro los ojos por un instante, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba dentro de la estrecha vagina de la pelirosa.

Esto aún no termina_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Provo varias posiciones y la hiso suya hasta el cansancio. Al terminar se vistió y la ayudo a vestirse, le coloco una pastilla anticonceptiva en el escritorio y se marchó sin decir más nada; estaba seguro que con aquello perdería el interés en la niña ojijade, pero no fue así. A cada momento la deseaba, a cada momento quería hacerla suya, besarla, hacerla gemir, que suplicara por más; pero ahora ella lo odiaba y él se había enamorado de ella como un imbécil.

Pensó que sería como las demás, pero no ella estaba enamorada de otro que no era él—fruncio el ceño y golpeo la pared—no permitiría que otro se la quitara. Esperaría un poco, la apartaría de Kiba y si era necesario la amarraría a su cama y la encerraría en su habitación solo para él, era una forma egoísta de tenerla pero no importaba ella era suya y de nadie más.

.

.

.

.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio y triste. _Un mes y medio—_cerro sus ojos fuertemente_—_ ese era el tiempo en que Sasuke no la acosaba, no es que quisiera que lo hiciera; la pelirosa sabía que tarde o temprano se aburriría de ella, solo era un juguete que ya no serbia. ¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? Era una imbécil, ahora Sasuke se la pasaba con cada chica del instituto; Ino, Ken, Ren, Tayuya, Tenten, hasta con Hinata la hermana mayor de Hanabi la ahora novia de Kiba. Todo en sus narices y lo único que podía hacer era ignóralo y luego llorar con amargura.

Se levantó de su asiento un tanto mareada, Kiba de seguro la estaba buscando para almorzar, ya que este la invitaba a comer por agradecimiento—gracias a ella el logro ser novio de Hanabi, lo cual era una larga historia (no tan larga)— salió del salón y se dirigio a la cafetería, no se sentía bien, Karin le decia que últimamente estaba deprimida-más de lo normal- y que estaba pálida y más delgada; tal vez era porque no tenía apetito, pero tenía que obligarse a comer así no quisiera.

Camino por el pasillo principal y se encontró nuevamente con Sasuke besándose con una chica—específicamente Ino—su elección principal, lo miro a los ojos y este sonrio arrogante; lo único que iso fue seguir de largo sin decir nada. Sasuke fruncio el ceño y aparto a la rubia sin ningún cuidado.

Vete_ fue lo único que dijo antes de irse hacia la cafetería, la ojiazul molesta se apartó de él y se fue hacia su siguiente clase. No había funcionado, un mes y medio sin tocarla, era demasiado tiempo, las manos le ardían por tocarla; necesitaba hacer algo, sus intentos por apartarlas de Kiba no habían funcionado. Hoy por la tarde la esperaría afuera del instituto. Observo más adelante como una pelirosa era abrazada por Kiba—su mandíbula se tensó y su ceño se fruncio— paso y empujo al chico que se encontraba consolando a la pelirosa.

¡Uchiha! Ten más cuidado_ dijo el pelo castaño molesto. Sasuke volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir nada siguió su camino_ ¿Qué mierdas le pasa al Uchiha? Imbécil. Volvió a posar la mirada en su amiga y seco sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Kiba.

Lo siento_ pronuncio

¿Por qué llorabas? Sakura últimamente te veo diferente_ la pelirosa bajo la cabeza. No podía decirle, primero porque sabía que a su amigo no le agradaría y segundo porque le daba vergüenza decirle que Sasuke la acosaba sexualmente y ella lo dejaba. Suspiro cansada, no se sentía bien, estaba un poco mareada_ Sakura ¿te sientes bien?. Pregunto preocupado viendo como la ojijade se tambaleaba.

Uh_ afirmo sosteniéndose del hombro de su amigo_ solo estoy algo mareada. Pronuncio cerrando sus ojos

¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?_ Sakura asintió con la cabeza, necesitaba recostarse un momento.

.

.

.

Sasuke esperaba impacientemente a que su presa saliera del instituto, estaba molesto por la escena de la enfermería. Había seguido a Kiba y a Sakura, quería ver si la pelirosa se encontraba bien y que no pasara nada entre ellos. Vio como la pelirosa se tambaleaba por todo el camino, no podía negar que estaba preocupado y más si se encontraba con aquel tipejo, el cual la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que se desmayara o perdiera el equilibrio—como le molestaba saber que no era el la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada— Kiba la sentó en una camilla y ella se recostó agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que él hubiese querido fuera para él.

Malditacea_ pronuncio con la mandíbula apretada. Kiba la había intentado besar y ella no se lo impidió si no fuera porque en ese momento interrumpio la enfermera_ ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?. Pronuncio molesto. Lo más probable es que se encontraba con el imbécil del castaño por eso seguro no había salido, talves la hubiera esperado más cerca o en la entrada—vio como la pelirosa pasaba con la cabeza gacha por la parada—era su oportunidad, arranco su Ferrari color negro y aparco por donde pasaba la pelirosa.

Sakura retrocedió asustada por la repentina aparición, su cara palideció al haberse dado cuenta de quién era el auto—trago grueso—¿Por qué la estaba esperando? dio dos pasos más hacia atrás para poder salir corriendo pero una voz la detuvo.

No te muevas_ gruño mordaz mientras salía del Ferrari, Sakura sin saber porque se quedó inmóvil sin poder moverse_ sube a mi auto ¡ahora!. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza asustada, otra vez volvían a lo mismo, otra vez jugaría con ella, otra vez la volvería a acosar sexualmente.

No quiero_ retrocedió un paso más al ver que Sasuke se acercaba. El pelinegro bufo y rápidamente se acercó a ella agarrándola del brazo y metiéndola bruscamente al vehículo.

Si digo que te montes, te montas Sakura_ pronuncio enfadado después de ingresar al auto en el asiento del conductor, coloco seguro y en un rápido movimiento aprisiono los labios de la pelirosa en un demandante beso. Sakura trato de apartarse, ¿Por qué a él pelinegro le gustaba hacerle daño? Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo mal que ella se sentía cuando la utilizaba y luego la dejaba como si fuera un juguete inservible.

Suéltame_ pronuncio con la voz algo temblorosa.

Nunca, ya te lo dije eres mía_ la agarro fuertemente de las caderas y la sentó en su erección, la pelirosa le golpeo el pecho con sus manos impidiendo de cualquier forma que la tomara_ ¡quédate quieta!. Coloco sus manos arriba de su cabeza y la volvió a besar bruscamente; Sakura cerró los ojos y las gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir. ¿Qué pasaría después de que la utilizara? Se iría con otra y le haría daño, porque ella solo era un juguete; como él dijo solo era una de sus presas que devoraba a su antojo y los restos los dejaba a un lado tirado.

Sasuke se separó de ella al sentir el sabor salado en sus labios, la miro y se encontró con la pelirosa llorando asustada. La soltó y rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos, estaba tan molesto y enfadado que de seguro le había hecho daño, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Él lo único que quería era tenerla e imaginarse que era suya por unos breves instantes.

Perdón_dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que la ojijade pudo oír, trato de separarse del sorprendida por aquellas palabras pero Sasuke se lo impidió_ ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo Sakura?. Pregunto escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

¿Qué quieres decir?_ pregunto relajándose un poco, el moreno suspiro resignado.

Ya no importa, te dejare salir de mi auto_ dijo mirandola a los ojos. Sakura se sonrojo y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse.

¿Por qué? Siempre haces lo mismo, me utilizas y luego me desechas_ le costaba hablar por el llanto, el menor de los Uchihas se quedó sin palabras ¿utilizarla? Talves eso fue lo que quería desde un principio pero después quería más, quería tenerla solo para él, que se enamorara de él pero había fracasado, como había pensado por un instante que la pelirosa solo era de su propiedad_ eres cruel, yo… no quiero… ser un juguete. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero era imposible no podía contenerlas más.

Tú no eres un juguete_ chasqueo la lengua enfadado consigo mismo. Era un gran imbécil, quizás si le hubiera aclarado que significaba mucho más, no estarían pasando por aquello. Talves sino hubiera salido, besado o tenido alguna relación con otras delante de ella para causarle celos; lo único que provocaba con eso era hacerla sentir peor, _oh _había comprendido demasiado tarde_ eres más que eso Sakura. La pelirosa lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos, _más que eso. _

Pero tú lo dijiste, que era tu presa_ Sasuke rio un poco avergonzado.

¿Por eso creíste que estaba jugando contigo?_ pregunto secando sus lágrimas. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Y porque después te besabas con Ino y las demás_ bajo la cabeza evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Quería provocarte celos_ admitió levantándole la cara_ me molestaba que fuera el único que sintiera celos, me molestaba que fuera el único que estaba enamorado. Sakura abrió los ojos sonrojada ¿enamorado? ¿Celoso? ¿Él? Pero si siempre se mostraba tan indiferente.

Tu… yo… sentía también y… me gustas_ trato de no mirarlo tras su confesión. Sasuke fruncio el ceño un poco confundido.

Kiba, ¿Qué relación tienes con él?_ pregunto.

Amigos, es como mi hermano_ dijo todavía algo avergonzada por su confesión. Al Moreno casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, ¿amigos? ¿Un hermano? Entonces el—quiso pegarse contra el volante del auto—había hecho suposiciones que no eran correctas_ él y Hanabi son novio. Agrego.

Pero que imbécil soy y yo pensé que tú estabas enamorada de él_ se pasó una mano por el pelo_ los mensajes. Callo al instante

¿Por eso colocaste esas fotos en el teléfono? Sin contar que me rompiste el mío_ dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. Uchiha Sasuke, la quería con solo aquello lo sabía. La agarro de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el escondiéndose en su cuello, por la vergüenza o porque le encantaba oler su aroma.

Lo siento, perdóname_ Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna_ se mía.

¿Eso significa que salgamos?_ pregunto tímidamente, Sasuke rio contra su cuello.

No crees que es mejor ser novios y ya, no creo que después de hacer todo lo que hicimos tengamos que empezar de esa forma_ Sakura se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza aceptando.

Y así el lobo se enamoró de su presa, una linda y tierna oveja. Lastimosamente tuvieron que pasar por confusiones y conclusiones desagradables para ambos, pero al final lograron ser más que simple acosador y víctima.

**FIN**

…

Vamos a mi casa_ gruño Sasuke besando su cuello_ quiero hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas moverte Sakura, te necesito.

Sa-Sasuke-kun_ se sonrojo al sentir la nueva erección que se formaba en los pantalones del Uchiha.

_O Más bien el comienzo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡SE CIERRA EL TELON!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? entonces dejen un comentario o Jashin-sama los castigara wuajajjajajajja..

a mi me a encantado escribirla me inspire en dos mangas de Mayu shinjo que son Honey honey boy y Quiero mas, se las recomiendo bastante. ohhh me encanta colocar a Sakura timida y acomplejada, es como si el Uchiha la estuviera corrompiendo xD me gusta eso.

**mi antiguo blog lo eh eliminado por algunos problemas, pero eh creado uno totalmente nuevo, ademas tiene nuevos estrenos aqui esta el link: ** madasakuitahistorias-blogspot-com

**Visiten mi página en Facebook:** Madasakuita (fanfic)


End file.
